The Banned of Hogwarts
by JinxSaw
Summary: Beth Bowhill, Becca Williams and Kat Yorke are all first year students with the drive to create a band at Hogwarts. Yet unexpected difficulties arise when Becca is sorted into Gryffindor. Will their friendship survive, and what could new friends possibly offer that the others couldn't provide? Rated T, I'm so bad at summaries I can't even tell you...
1. Chapter 1

**The Banned of Hogwarts**

Chapter One

First day at Hogwarts, and Kat and Beth were sitting opposite each other in the Great Hall. They'd both been sorted into Slytherin, but neither of them were particularly happy. Their other best friend, Becca, had been sorted into stinking Gryffindor. What the hell kind of a name is Gryffindor anyway?

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" asked Beth, almost nervously. The three had been a trio since before they were born, but now they were separated by houses and several floors of classrooms. Now, it was weird with just two of them. Kat looked up and made eye contact with Becca, who nodded slowly.

"We can't have a Gryffindor." Beth looked up with a start. "She agreed last week, we all did, that if any of us got in anywhere other than Slytherin then we wouldn't join in." Kat sighed, and nodded back at Becca. With that, there seemed to be an uneasy agreement between the three eleven year olds, and they went back to eating.

Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, looked sideways at the two girls and wondered what they were talking about. But he quickly lost interest as they mentioned Gryffindor. Although, Harry Potter was in Gryffindor, so that could create some interesting dynamics in the year group. He had quickly established a power base amongst the first years, forming an alliance with Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff, Blaise Zabini, also of Slytherin, and his two lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. However, Draco did need some way into the lives of the females of his year, and this Beth seemed to be an interesting way in.

"What?" asked the blonde girl of the scion of Malfoy as he seemed to stare at her. He blushed a deep crimson, and looked away, fearful of being caught staring. Beth shrugged, and looked back up at Kat. "Where are we meeting then?" she asked.

"There's a room near our dorms, apparently. We can use that." Beth nodded, and turned to face Becca, pulling a face at her.

Becca sighed, and looked down at her food, unable to eat it. She hadn't wanted to be a Slytherin in the first place, they seemed far too cruel to have anything to do with her. In a way, she was almost grateful to be put in Gryffindor. The girl sitting next to her patted her arm again, and she sighed yet again, and face her.

She was visually assaulted by a large pair of teeth and bushy hair, at the sight of which she quickly slid backwards on the bench and bumped into a red headed and freckly boy.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the bush of hair. "Are you from a Wizarding family? I've been looking for people to tell me all about what it's like in the Wizarding world, but so far no one's wanted to talk to me."

_I wonder why_, she thought sarcastically, before smiling at the over enthusiastic girl.

"Yes, all my family are magical," she said, reluctantly, looking over at Beth and Kat sniggering at Malfoy on the Slytherin table. Beth turned around slightly and waved her arm wildly.

"Talk to Harry!" she mouthed over the heads of the Ravenclaws, and Becca rolled her eyes as the food vanished from the tables and they began filing out of the Great Hall.

Kat and Beth followed a Slytherin prefect down several flights of stairs before reaching their common room where they were told the password was _Pure_.

They looked into the common room, and were amazed at the sight before them.

Although the walls were made of the same dull stone as the rest of the school, the Slytherins of past had decorated this room with intricate designs in green and silver paint on the bare walls. Streams of green light were threaded across the room, casting an almost eerie look across the surroundings, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, although they were unlit. Large bay windows were set into the walls through which a green light filtered from the lake. A shoal of fish swam by, glinting silver in the soft light. A pair of heavy curtains hung on either side of all the windows, pulled open by silver sashes. Two large sofas dominated most of the room, grouped around a fireplace where a fire raged, warming up the room, although not by much.

"Girls, your dorms are through the door over there on the left. Boys, yours are on the right. Breakfast is at eight and your first lesson is at nine. Try and be on time, else you will find detentions to be the least of your worries if we lose too many points." With that, he swept away from the first years to join some of his own year in a game of wizards chess.

They edged their way slowly towards the dorm rooms, slightly wary of all the older Slytherins, who paid them no heed. The dorm room they entered into were decorated just as exquisitely as the common room, and they could see their trunks were already at the foot of their beds. Beth and Kat were grateful their beds were next to each other.

In their room, there were three other girls, Pansy Parkinson and Hestia and Flora Carrow. None of them seemed particularly friendly, and there was an uncomfortable silence as the five of them got changed and into their beds.

The next morning, they ran into Becca at the entrance to the Great Hall, and she lamented her problems of Hermione Granger.

"She is literally the most annoying person ever. I can't bare her."

"What kind of name is Hermione, anyway?" asked Beth. Kat laughed.

"I bet it's made up." They all laughed together, and sneered at the muggle born as she went past them into the hall.

"Break it up," came a bossy voice from behind them, and they all turned their glares onto an older Gryffindor wearing a prefects badge. His hair was red.

"Of course, Weasley," Kat jeered, and they all headed into the hall. Despite her protests, Beth and Kat dragged Becca to the Slytherin table.

"Guys, I don't think this is allowed," she said uncertainly, but sat down anyway on the bench. She picked up a croissant and began spreading butter all over it. Beth grabbed some cornflakes, and Kat just poured out some pumpkin juice. As they were eating, Snape headed towards them, a handful of parchment gripped in his fist.

"Bowhill, Yorke, here are your timetables." He thrust two of the timetables at the girls, before looking down his nose at Williams, what are you doing here? That'll be ten points from Gryffindor, go back to your own table." Becca looked at her friends fearfully for a moment, before heading away to the Gryffindor table, being intercepted by McGonagall on the way with her timetable. From the side of the hall, they heard some of the emeralds fall back down into the rest of the hourglass. "I suggest you two keep away from people in that house," Snape warned. "They are nothing but…" He stared at the table for a full minute as Harry Potter was sitting down. "Trouble," he said suddenly, making both girls jump, as he swept away.

"He's weird," muttered Beth, as they stared after him.

"He's hot," sighed a seventh year girl, as she looked where they were. The two girls exchanged glances quickly, deciding to leave the table, which was apparently filled with complete and utter lunatics.

"Potions," groaned Becca as they joined her at the exit. "I hate Snape."

The three girls trailed down through the school towards the potions room and domain of one Severus Snape.

As the week went on, Becca became more and more exasperated with Hermione Granger. Everything the girl did annoyed her, to the point where she was considering writing to Kat's older sister for some sort of untraceable poison.

"I swear, the other day here finger almost went up my nose. She needs to get herself sorted out. Also, she told me she doesn't like Quidditch. What sort of girl doesn't like Quidditch?" The rants went on and on.

Of course, they couldn't just let their friend, almost their sister, put up with someone like Hermione Jean Granger without making her suffer. So that's what they vowed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Banned of Hogwarts**

**A/N: The song in this chapter is owned by the band The Parslemouths.**

Chapter Two

"Becca!" Beth waved the Gryffindor over to their table after charms one day after Halloween. "We have it all worked out. Your payback to Hermione Granger for being a complete and utter dork around you."

"Guys, she's barely spoken to me since the night of the troll, she's always around Ron and Harry now." Becca tried in vain to prevent the two Slytherins from going ahead with their plan, and could only watch in horror as they waved a magical tape in her direction.

"We've been experimenting with this for the past couple of weeks. All you need to do is tap it with your wand twice to play it, and you can adjust the volume by sliding your wand up and down. To pause, you tap it once. It's quite simple" Kat grinned almost demonically with the explanation of how it worked.

"I won't play it," Becca said adamantly, crossing her arms over her chest in half a mind to unwind the tape on the inside to spoil it, but, she reflected, her friends had worked really hard on this project, getting it to work.

"That doesn't matter," laughed Beth. "I'm sure the Weasley twins will be more than happy to play this in the common room later on. In fact, I'm sure that any one of the fifty people we've sent this to will play it somehow." Becca looked shocked.

"You better not have put your names on this," she warned, and the Slytherins looked shocked that she could possibly have assumed them to be that dumb.

Becca hurried back to the common room filled with a mixture of fear and excitement. The Banned of Hogwarts was something they had been planning for a while and, although they had agreed that they could only do it with Slytherins because what they wanted to say was expected of Slytherins, Becca was still upset that she couldn't join in.

In her haste to get into the common room, she fell in through the portrait hole, only to be caught be Fred, or possibly George, Weasley.

"Just in time, Williams," laughed the other twin, as Lee Jordan floated the tape in the middle of the room and tapped it twice. Becca held her breath, as the voices of her best friends came out of the tape far louder than anyone had intended.

_Who's that girl that's always first to raise her hand?  
- I know who!  
Her name's Hermione and, boy, she makes me mad  
- Ugh, me too!  
That girl is ugly, and frumpy, disgusting!  
Looks like she hasn't washed her hair in three whole weeks_

_What kind of name is Hermione?  
It makes me think of something whiny  
- Like cats!  
She's already in Arithmancy  
- Uh-huh, Uh-huh  
I really hate that she's smarter than me  
- Ugh, me too!_

_Have you heard that her parents are dentists?  
- Dentists?  
That means they pick around in dirty Muggles' teeth  
- Ew!  
But she hangs around that gorgeous Harry Potter  
- I love him!  
And that other red head boy  
- What's his name?_

_Ralph?  
Renaldo?  
Ricky?  
Rocko?  
Rudolph?  
Rambo?  
Richy?  
Raymond?  
Ryan?  
Mark?  
Jason?  
Aaron?  
Luke?  
It's RON!  
Oh, ok_

_What kind of name is Hermione?  
- I dunno  
It's a made up name I guarantee  
- Mm-hum Mm-hum  
Always sucking up in History  
- Ew  
Do you think she stole the answer key?  
- I bet she did!_

_What kind of name is Hermione?  
What kind of name is Hermione?  
What kind of name is Hermione?  
What kind of name -  
What kind of name -  
What kind of name -  
What kind of name is Hermione?  
What kind of name -_

_ That little witch!_

Becca was speechless, as was most of the common room. She looked up to see Hermione standing on the opposite side of the room, a look of horror etched across her face. Ron looked murderous and Harry as if he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Becca took the three strides into the middle of the room full of unmoving Gryffindors, and knocked the tape into the fire, where it popped from the heat. The movement seemed to knock some people out of the trance the music had put them into.

She didn't care, and carried on until she reached Hermione, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Come on up to the dorm room," she said softly to the girl, who nodded on the verge of breaking down into tears. She led her out of the room amidst a crowd of people who were growing increasingly angry. She paused at the bottom of the staircase, allowing Hermione to go up first, before turning back to the room. "If I find another one of those tapes, you'll be following them into the fire."

No one doubted the words of the first year, and bags were quickly checked for copies. The sound of popping plastic followed Becca up the stairs to the girls dorm room.

Hermione sat down heavily on her bed, as a wave of tears hit her and she sobbed into the air. A tissue was silently passed to her, and the girl took it thankfully. Becca ducked under her bed, and begun looking for a box of chocolate cauldrons, her favourite chocolate. She offered the box to Hermione.

"Here you go, honey." She sat down opposite her, and waited until Hermione was ready to talk.

"What are you doing? Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked after a moment. Becca hesitated, before replying.

"Because nobody deserves to be treated that badly in public." She thought for a moment. "You could probably work out who it was, if you really think. They must be in our year, and I doubt it's either Lavender or Parvati, have you heard them sing?" Hermione laughed, and Becca felt a rush of affection for the girl. She hadn't thought that she had a sense of humour until that laugh.

"I doubt it's the Hufflepuffs either," she said, sniffing. "They're far too nice. Who does that leave us with?"

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin," Becca said. Hermione smiled at her.

"I doubt it's Kat or Beth, they're friends with you, and you're too nice to be friends with people who would do something so horrid." Becca rubbed her neck nervously.

"How do you think our first hit release is going, oh dear friend of mine?" asked Kat happily, unaware of the explosive reaction in the Gryffindor common room.

Hestia and Flora fell into the dorm room in complete hysterics.

"Have you heard this?" they asked, spluttering, holding one of the tape up in the air. "She makes me think of something whiney," they both sung, loudly and out of key, dissolving into giggles again.

"Comedic gold," laughed Hestia, offering the tape to Beth and Kat to listen to. The four girls all lounged on their beds, playing the tape too many times for the singers sanity, because you can only listen to your own voice singing the same thing for so long.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now," said Kat, pulling the curtains of her bed closed after saying goodnight to the other girls. Beth, Hestia and Flora echoed her farewell, and they fell into their beds too.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Banned of Hogwarts**

**A/N: The song in this chapter is by The Butterbeer Experience.**

Chapter Three

"Oh, come on Becca, just talk to us!"

It had been three weeks since the day of the tapes and the song that had shaken the school. By now, most people had stopped talking about the first hit of the Banned of Hogwarts, but Becca was still not letting go of the fact her friends had done something quite so cruel. They had tried asking her who she wanted them to target next, but she had refused to have any more part.

"Just talk to me," Beth begged her after astronomy one night. Becca looked at her sadly.

She didn't like ignoring her friends, but they deserved to be punished with their harsh treatment of Hermione Granger, despite the fact that, privately, Becca agreed with everything that had been said. Still, she wanted to talk to them, but decided they needed some form of punishment, as the song had been anonymous.

"If you can make me cry with my favourite story, I will forgive both of you. And," she added hastily, "You have to put your name on the tapes this time."

The two Slytherins were ecstatic to accept the task their friend had entrusted them with, and set to work immediately, staying up all night to work on the song. A brief argument erupted as they discussed which story Beccas favourite was. Beth was convinced it was the Tale of Three Brothers, whereas Kat was certain it was Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Pot. Eventually, they decided that Beth was right, and the song writing process progressed normally.

At breakfast that morning, there were tapes at each place in the Great Hall. Beth had gone slightly over the top with her duplication spell, house elves were finding tapes in various pans in the kitchens and a few of the occupants of Hogsmede found a few tapes around their gardens.

The school found the tapes that morning and, once again, the Weasley brothers took it upon themselves to share the music with everyone else in the room, playing their tape the second they saw it. Dumbledore, having heard the previous song, watched and listened, expecting the worst.

Kat's voice came out of the tape first, to be joined by Beth in a fantastic harmony.

_I once happened across fair brothers three  
Who thought they could use all their magic to thwart me  
But I, being Death, being sly blocked their path  
And said "Brave, cunning brothers oh what do you ask  
I will give each a prize and then let brothers pass."_

_The first brother begged "Please, Death, make me a tool;  
A wand that will win every fight, every duel."  
So I broke a branch off of an elder tree  
And I fashioned a wand,for he thought he was worthy  
And gave Elder wand to the eldest of three._

_Go, brother, I bid thee goodnight!  
I promise you'll win all your battles and fights  
But your wand will be stolen and you will be slain  
Then you and I will meet again._

_The next brother cried "Give me magic instead,  
The power to bring others back from the dead."  
So I picked up a stone from the riverside,  
And I told him the pebble had magic inside  
It would bring back the dead and his departed bride._

_Go, brother I bid thee goodnight!  
You'll see your love soon but things will not be right  
You'll drive yourself crazy 'cause she won't be whole  
And then I will claim your soul._

_The youngest brother said "Death, I don't trust your ways,  
Please leave me alone 'til the end of my days."  
And though I was reluctant, he was the wisest of the three  
So I gave him my cloak of invisibility  
And I let the young brother go free._

_Go, brother I bid thee goodnight!  
Go take your new cloak and go live out your life  
Be happy and healthy and when you are real  
You can take off your cloak and join me. _

_And that is the story of the Peverell brothers  
They each made their choice, one wiser than others  
They stripped me of wand and of cloak and of stone  
And I bade young Ignotus be selfless and roam  
And many years passed 'til he called me his home  
But I took the other two for my own._

Becca was the first person to start clapping, and it was quickly taken up by Hermione and Parvati from the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore also joined in, much to the bands shock. Beth and Kat quickly realised they were the only two not clapping, and quickly joined in. They saw Becca discreetly give them two thumbs up, and they both sagged slightly in relief.

As the clapping died away, Snape stood up.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor each, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley, for interrupting breakfast with this drivel on a Thursday morning." The whole school protested, but Dumbledore just shrugged his head sadly.

Snape studied his copy of the tape, and read the names written over it in gold cursive. "Five points each to Bowhill and Yorke for their previous song and independent work on the use of tapes with magic."

At that remark, Hermione stared sadly across the tables at the two who both looked ashamed. Once again, Hermione became withdrawn, not talking to anyone, not even Harry or Ron. The Slytherins were upset at the reaction of Snape. They didn't want this song to be associated with their first. Snape had ruined everything. Their head of house had turned the whole of the rest of the school, other than, of course, the Slytherins, against them.

Becca looked meaningfully at Kat and Beth, and they nodded at her, making the decision that the next person they would hit with their music would be the potions professor.

_Watch out, Snape,_ thought Becca. _You're on the wrong side of the Banned of Hogwarts._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Banned of Hogwarts**

**A/N: The song in this chapter is by The Remus Lupins**

Chapter Four

It wasn't long before they had their third song on the way, working hard into the nights to make their mark on the hatred of the potions master. To the surprise of Beth and Kat, Becca had volunteered to work on some effects on their voices.

Becca had developed a magical way of editing the tone of a recorded voice by using her wand along a projection of a sound mixer. She made their voices lower, adding a slight growl, and finally they were able to add some more synthetic sounding instruments, something they had been wanting to do.

The lyrics came quite easily from things Becca had overheard Hermione, Harry and the youngest Weasley talking about in the common room. Apparently Harry had had a bad feeling about him since the welcoming feast, and Beth and Kat were forced to agree with the decision of the Gryffindor on this. Severus Snape was decidedly dodgy.

_Got this bad feeling about Professor Snape  
Always punishing Harry unnecessarily  
It's like, how many fucked up things does he have to do  
Before someone says, I don't trust this dude_

Well you get what you deserve

Hey, Dumbledore  
Can you read the writing on the wall  
On a lightning struck tower  
You can't delude yourself anymore  
Hey, Dumbledore  
Can you read the writing on the wall  
On a lightning struck tower?  
Cant delude yourself anymore  
Wake up (wake up)  
He's got the Dark Mark  
Right there on his arm  
Write it off to vocation,  
It's all part of his charm  
Well, he's a prick with power  
And he's on Malfoys' side  
Been saying it since the first one,  
I DONT TRUST THIS GUY.

Albus why do you?  
Albus why do you?  
Albus why did you?

Hey, Dumbledore  
Can you read the writing on the wall  
On a lightning struck tower  
You can't delude yourself anymore  
Hey, Dumbledore  
Can you read the writing on the wall  
On a lightning struck tower  
You can't delude yourself anymore

Imperious, Avada Kedavra  
Imperious, Avada

_Voldemort's a fuckface  
Just as bad as Severus Snape  
Voldemort's a fuckface_

Stop Severus Snape  
Stop Severus Snape

The whole school was in shock over the most recent song to have been released. Well, I say the whole school, but in reality, the girls had been smart enough to keep this release away from the rest of the Slytherins and the teachers. However, teachers like Sprout and McGonagall had a sparkle in their eyes, which led people to believe that they had heard the song. Luckily, it seemed like Snape hadn't heard the song yet.

Yet.

Friday. Potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, and Snape, as per usual, was in a bad mood. Once again, Neville had failed in creating his potion, and he was being given a hard time.

"Potter!" he snapped. "Why didn't you tell Longbottom not to do that utterly ridiculously pointless extra stir of his potion? I offer you only one condition to get out of the detention. You will hand over your copy of the new song." Beth and Kat quaked in their shoes. They were sure to be in so much trouble, and of course Harry would hand it over after what they had done to Hermione.

"No," said Harry quietly. Snape strode forward, his cloak flapping ominously. He peered into Harry's eyes. The class held their breath.

"No?" sneered Snape. Harry stood up.

"No," said Harry, more firmly. "I will not let you bully me," he looked at Beth and Kat, "or my friends." Snape stood up even taller.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter." Becca gasped at the unfairness, and was about to say something when Beth clamped her hand over her mouth. The last thing they needed was any more attention being drawn towards them.

Tentatively, Neville pushed his tape across his and Harry's desk towards the potions master, who quickly snatched it up and inspected it.

"Class dismissed," he said, coldly.

As they left, they heard the opening lines drift through the doors.

"I hate him!" burst out Beth the second they got upstairs to the Great Hall. "He is literally the worst teacher ever." She followed Becca to the Gryffindor table. "I refuse to sit at a table over which Snape rules."

"Beth, come on," muttered Kat. "We don't want a reason for Snape to take any more points from Gryffindor." Beth pouted, and Becca wrapped an arm around her.

"She's right, you know," Becca said. To their surprise, they were joined by Hermione.

"Don't worry about it, guys. You all cheered up the rest of the school, and I don't think anyone will be forgetting that end bit any time soon." She patted Beth on the cheek. "Just so long as you don't record any more songs about me, I am totally fine." She smiled at them.

"Can you sing, Hermione?" asked Kat, suddenly. Hermione looked surprised. "Because I have an awesome song I can think of for you."

Hermione looked ecstatic to be involved in the Banned of Hogwarts, and she quickly agreed to recording a small song for them.

Kat and Beth headed back to their table, happy with the result of most of the day. Of course, the business with Harry Potter couldn't have been helped. Who could possibly know that Snape would be that horrid?

To their surprise, their walk was intercepted by Professor McGonagall looking fairly frantic.

"Girls, do you know anything about Potter not being able to play at the game next Saturday?" They exchanged a look, and nodded apprehensively.

"Snape gave him a three hour detention. It finishes exactly when the match starts." Beth bit her lip, and looked at McGonagall's face. She was sad, Severus was going out of his way to make sure that Harry couldn't help Gryffindor win the match. It was a low blow, even for the Slytherin.

"Well then, girls, I will have to use some of his pieces to beat him. Tell me, do you have any compositions in your repertoire suitable for Quidditch?"


End file.
